permanfandomcom-20200223-history
Mitsuo Suwa
Mitsuo Suwa (須羽満夫) is the main character in the series, Mitsuo is the clumsy 11-year-old boy chosen as the first Perman. Of the five known Perman, he has had the most close calls to having his secret identity made known (and his cover blown). Appearance As Mitsuo he commonly wears a white shirt with green shorts. As Perman, he wears a blue helmet, red cape & P-shaped badge. His copyrobot color is yellow or white. Personality He hates studying, being yelled by his mother, afraid of ghosts, injections, and cockroaches (the insects were once used in a scheme by the ZenAkuRen). He has a crush on Michiko and often quarrels with Pako. He is a big fan of the singer Sumire Hoshino , he did marry pako in the end .And now they Perman's family lives in birdman plant. And they now go to earth sometimes. who, unknown to anyone, actually is Perman #3. Mitsuo seems to be very lazy sometimes. And, occasionally, he is quick to cry, even when he is Perman. He also has seasickness. he is very kind willing to help people in one episode he gave up being perman because not admired as mitsuo the ungifted boy and only as perman he is admired and love so he left perman but his love for people and the desire to help makes perman no 1 But despite all of that, he is a very kind person; putting others above him at some situations. He is willing to do anything to please others, which often end up with him in trouble. At times, he has shown some conflicted feelings towards Pako(Sumire in disguise), unable to express his feelings for her. He starts hating Michiko in last chapter vol.7 and falls in love with Sumire. His personality is very similar to Nobita in [http://doraemon.wikia.com/wiki/Doraemon Doraemon]. Relationships Family Mrs Suwa Mrs Suwa cares for her son, but sometimes scolds Mitsuo for getting low scores on tests, not cleaning his room & stealing food on the refrigerator. In one episode, Mitsuo give not-so-bad score on test but his mom still disappointed making Mitsuo angry. Later, she realizes that Mitsuo put an effort to the test . Ganko Suwa As siblings they are fighting each other. Mitsuo hates her because of her complaints to her mom about him. Mitsuo is doing payback to Ganko so that Ganko will not complain to mom. One of the paybacks is he likes Michico, which is later known by Ganko. So he cleans her room for her . Her mom always thinks Ganko does all the chores so she definitely praise Ganko rather than Mitsuo who actually cleaned her room. Mr. Suwa He definitely does not trust Perman when he barges in the house drunk (Mitsuo accidentally drinks wine). Friends Booby Booby is Mitsuo's favourite sidekick. They are loyal and friendly to each other.Sometimes they quarrel witch each other but that is minor. Sumire Hoshino Mitsuo greatly admires Sumire as she was saw on TV screens. However, he don't know that Pako & Sumire are the same. He often quarrels Pako for somewhat reason. But eventually Sumire falls in love with Mitsuo, revealing herself to him at the end of the chapter.and mitsuo also falls in love with her. In "Doremon" cartoon series, she was introduced again . There she revealed to Nobita in a beach a locket in which there was Mitsuo's childhood picture. She said that at childhood, he went to far another world for some duty and Sumire still believes that Mitsuo would return someday or the other to her and mentioned that he was her best friend and love mate she had. Gallery Screenshots Perman Pamanmovie.jpg Mitsuo Mitsuo.jpg Mitsuo 2.jpg Mitsuo gets too late.png CR Mitsuo and his love.png Mitsuo and the bad man.png CR Mitsuo and his girlfriend.jpg Mitsuo makes Michiko cry.jpg Parko Slap Mitsuo.PNG|Mitsuo gets smacked by Parko. 17124752 467769823614118 1509954816 n.jpg| Sleepless Mitsuo crying.png Perman9.jpg|Mitsuo with his Copy Robot Mitsuo and his Game Boy Advance.jpg|Mitsuo victories the game for his Game Boy Advance in the beginning of Pa-Pa-Pa The Movie Parman ★. Mitsuo and his PlayStation 2.jpg|Mitsuo plays the game from his PlayStation 2 in Pa-Pa-Pa The Movie Parman ★. Artwork Perman Artwork - Perman.png| Pa-Pa-Pa the Movie - Perman - Tako de Pon! Ashi wa Pon! - Artwork - Perman.png| Perman.jpg Perman 2003.png 1266950 orig.jpg WpPerman01.jpg Wiki.png Mitsuo Artwork - Mitsuo.png Mitsuo in Perman 2003 website.jpg|Mitsuo in Perman the Movie (2003) website. Mitsuo in Perman 2003 website 2.jpg|Mistuo in Perman the Movie (2003) website. Trivia *Sumire later falls in love with Mitsuo, revealing herself only to him in the final chapter.(vol.7) and Mitsuo also falls in love with her. *Perman appears in a Doraemon Birthday Special called The Giant Dora-Raccoon at Midnight and one of the characters; Nina idolizes him. *His favourite food is pancake. *Although he only has 300 yen each month, he has a Game Boy Advance and a PlayStation 2 in Pa-Pa-Pa The Movie Parman ★. vi:Suwa Mitsuo Category:Characters Category:Perman Category:Male Category:Protaganist Category:Suwa Family